


Baby Hyukkie (Year of 1995)

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The BTOVIXX family [5]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, baby sanghyuk, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Hyuk arrives! and his hyungs can't be apart from him for long.





	Baby Hyukkie (Year of 1995)

Sanghyuk – or Hyuk as they had chosen to call him – is the third baby of the Cha-Jung family. They wouldn’t go so low as to call him an accident but well…they just weren’t expecting him so soon. Hakyeon and Taekwoon had agreed on having another baby, though they had also agreed that they weren’t to try hard for it. If it happened, it would be a great miracle; if it didn’t then they were super thankful that they already had two amazing boys in their lives. So when Hakyeon came to realize that he was pregnant, not long after they had made the decision, Taekwoon had to sit down for a moment. He was a little surprised at how quick this miracle came to be.

When they brought Hyuk home, their two other boys were beyond ecstatic. As much as Taekwoon tried to contain them, he couldn’t get them to sit still for more than a few seconds. It was only when they were up close with Hyuk that they were as still as possible, careful not to hurt their little brother.

Some few days later, Ken came up to Hakyeon and Hyuk –who were sitting on the couch after a feed – with his big cute eyes at the ready. 

“Papa…can I hold baby Hyukkie? Please?” Hakyeon studied his son’s face for a moment, gauging whether or not it was safe.

“I’ll stay really still, I promise!” Ken added and Hakyeon gave in, putting some trust into his eldest.

“Okay…come sit here next to papa and cross your legs,” he instructed and Ken did as he was told, eagerness on his face. Hakyeon gently placed Hyuk into Ken’s arms and positioned them so Hyuk wouldn’t drop out of his arms. He kneeled in front of his sons for a little bit as Hongbin came walking in.

“Aww, Hyukkie!” he called out a little too loudly.

“Binnie, shh…Hyukkie’s sleeping…”Ken whispered to his brother and Hongbin was quick to apologize as he carefully climbed onto the couch next to his brothers.

“Ok, you boys stay here, papa will be back soon,” the boys nodded their heads and Hakyeon walked into the kitchen.

“Where’s Hyuk?” Taekwoon asked as soon as Hakyeon walked in.

“He’s with the boys, Ken’s holding him,” Hakyeon answered like it was no big deal.

“Think that was a good idea, to leave them be?” Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon with sceptical eyes.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine they’re just in the next room,”

 

“Binnie, you have to be really careful ok?” Ken told his little brother as he reached out to touch Hyuk’s cheek. Sanghyuk’s eyebrows moved but he didn’t wake. They both watched him sleep; Hongbin’s hand admired his baby brother’s fingers. Soon enough, Hyuk started waking and whimpering. Hongbin retracted his hand, and looked at his brother Ken apologetically, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry Hyung!” he quickly apologized but Ken just smiled at him.

“Hyukkie shh…” he cooed as he bounced the baby lightly. “Shh…it’s just your hyungs…you’re ok,” Ken tried to calm Hyuk down as Hongbin showered him with light kisses. After a little bit, Hyuk’s whimpering stopped and he stilled once more, straight away asleep again.

In the middle of their conversation, Hakyeon and Taekwoon heard familiar whimpering, which made them immediately abandon what they were doing to check on their boys. When they reached the doorway to the living room, what they saw melted their hearts. Ken was bouncing the baby in his arms and cooing at it, while Hongbin was giving him little kisses. Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Told you they’d be ok…” Hakyeon told Taekwoon with a fond smile.

“We raised them well…” he replied, before he placed a kiss to Hakyeon’s temple. Taekwoon let Hakyeon go with a ‘I’m going to put him in the crib’ as he made his way over to the boys. He crouched down in front of them, giving them each a kiss.

“Time to put baby Sanghyuk to bed…” he told them and they protested.

“But appa…!” Hongbin whined and Taekwoon placed a comforting but firm hand on his back.

“Sanghyuk has to sleep in his own bed; otherwise he’ll wake up cranky. Do you want a cranky baby Hongbin?” his appa asked him and Hongbin shook his head.

“It’s ok Binnie, we can watch baby Hyukkie sleep in his crib,” Taekwoon took Sanghyuk into his arms and walked to the nursery, Ken and Hongbin scrambling to their feet to follow. He placed Sanghyuk in his crib and pulled the blanket over him, Ken and Hongbin now sitting on the floor in front view of sleeping Sanghyuk. Taekwoon got down on his knees and looked at his boys.

“Now you boys stay very quiet ok? You don’t want to wake your baby brother,” Taekwoon told them and they both nodded.

When Hakyeon and Taekwoon went to check on their kids some time later, they found them fast asleep in the crib itself, arms wrapped protectively around Sanghyuk.


End file.
